


Round and Round

by mafesponja



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocultar una relación nunca es fácil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round and Round

Lo había visto por primera vez muchos años atrás. Ni siquiera podía recordar con exactitud qué fue lo que le atrajo de su personalidad, pero probablemente fue que emanaba un aura de rareza que para varios podría no ser atractivo, pero para Frank? Para Frank era interesante. 

Frank no veía la belleza en las personas. La belleza era algo que podía encontrar en cualquiera, pero la rareza no la tenían todos. Había demasiada gente común, demasiada gente tratando de ser lo que los demás querían que fueran, demasiada gente fingiendo ser alguien que no era, demasiada gente evitando el mundo para no mostrar lo que para Frank los hacía únicos y especiales. 

Fue por esa razón que en su juventud se consideraba un fanático de My Chemical Romance. No era tanto por la música, sino por el mensaje. 

Cuando su banda no funcionó ni siquiera dudó en acosar a los chicos para que lo consideraran como una opción en su entonces incompleto grupo de punk-rock. Conocía más a Mikey porque era el más cercano a su edad, pero no le sorprendió cuando se vio juntándose más con Gerard con el paso del tiempo. Gerard tenía un problema con su personalidad, todos la tenían, pero la de Gerard se destacaba. Pasaba de decir ‘no sé hablar con las chicas’ a decir ‘puedo follarme a la que quiera’. 

Había una batalla interna en él que no se decidía entre amarse a sí mismo u odiarse. 

No quería ser presumido, pero tampoco quería ser modesto. Frank en realidad le había ayudado montones a superar sus temores. En su momento no se daba cuenta, simplemente corría al lado de Gerard cuando lo notaba vulnerable y se quedaba allí hasta que veía al Gerard narcisista resurgir de las cenizas. No le molestaba que no le diera el crédito que se merecía. Sabía que Gerard era de esa forma para no quedar expuesto ante el resto. Desnudaba su alma en su música y Frank entendía que Gerard quisiera tener secretos. 

Y él estaba de acuerdo en ser parte de ese secreto. Al menos al principio lo estaba... 

Quizá lo tomaron como entretenimiento, pero debieron haber sabido de antemano que estaban jugando con fuego. Debieron haber recordado que la carne era débil, debieron haber tomado en cuenta que pasaban meses apartados de sus seres queridos. Debieron considerar el hecho de que sus rostros y sus cuerpos eran lo único que sentían y veían cuando estaban de gira. 

Trataban de no estar cerca todo el tiempo porque empezaron a ponerse paranoicos con la idea de que pronto se sabría su secreto. Y Gerard estaba casado igual que Frank. Sabían que dañarían a personas amadas e importantes, pero simplemente no podían contenerse. No pensaban cuando estaban juntos. Actuaban. Era como si sus cuerpos hubieran sido hechos para ser uno solo. 

Sus cuerpos no soportaban estar sentados a metros de distancia, no soportaban estar en un mismo hotel pero en diferentes habitaciones. Sus cuerpos no soportaban la irracional idea de no tocarse cuando se tenían tan cerca. 

Sus corazones eran otra historia. Sus corazones sufrían la traición que estaban cometiendo. Sus corazones rogaban que se detuvieran. 

No era sano, no era correcto. 

Pero entonces por qué se sentía tan bien cuando estaban juntos? 

‘He de ser una mala persona entonces’, pensaba Frank, pero lejos de sentirse una mala persona, se sentía vivo. No entendía como algo tan incorrecto en el juicio humano podía sentirse tan malditamente bien. Y no había perdido el amor por Jamia, la amaba, de verdad, pero con Gerard todo era tan... cómodo. Las horas se pasaban volando, por alguna estúpida razón todo lo que decía le hacía reír como bobo, sus charlas eran de lo más interesantes, sus besos significaban más, considerando el gran riesgo que corrían con cada aproximamiento. Un roce de dedos, sus piernas juntas cuando se sentaban a discutir algo con los chicos, una mano en su hombro para dar apoyo, un abrazo, una mirada... todo significaba algo. 

Entre ellos nada era nimio. 

Cada día era como una primera vez, y era algo realmente atrayente para Frank... esa sensación no la sentía con cualquier persona. 

A pesar de todo entendía que era un problema, y no le quedó otro remedio que despedirse de los detalles que lo hacían sentir idiota y joven al lado de Gerard. De la nada se vio siendo padre de tres grandiosos bebés y eso en realidad lo golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos. Ya no podía estarse viendo con Gerard, no de esa manera. Lo quería, sí, como un amigo, como un compañero, como alguien con quien compartía un secreto. 

Esperaba que Gerard sintiera igual, pero aparentemente sí lo hacía porque aunque su boca no lo dijera, sus ojos se expresaban mejor. 

La sonrisa que le entregaba cuando lo veía. La manera en que sus ojos parecían detenerse en su persona antes que en nadie más. Su urgencia por hablarle y llamar su atención, como diciéndole ‘Frank, no creas que lo he olvidado, no creas que no me importa, no pienses ni por un segundo que no sucedió o que no debió suceder’. 

Ser consciente de que para Gerard significaba tanto como para él, le hacía vivir sus días con la sensación de que alguien alguna vez lo había deseado de esa manera. 

Era un pensamiento reconfortante en algún alienado sentido. 

Y sí, quizá no respetaron demasiado todo el asunto de No Podemos Volver A Caer En Lo Mismo, pero era inevitable y en lugar de culparse, se reían. 

Ya luego encontrarían una forma para verse como amigos. Solamente amigos. 

***

Era Navidad. 

Afuera nevaba y Frank veía por la ventana, ansioso. 

\- Ya es tarde. – Dijo Lily. 

\- Sí. – Le dijo Frank, nervioso. Ya había empezado a comerse las uñas, un habito que Jamia le había dicho era desagradable. 

\- Van a venir los Way? – Preguntó Lily, curiosa. Le gustaba la idea de jugar con Bandit. Bandit siempre llevaba pinturas, libros para colorear y cosas que no encontraba en su casa. A Cherry sólo le interesaba ver la Tv, mientras que Lily pretendía estar interesada con la música para no defraudar a sus papás, pero en realidad le gustaba el arte. Cuando los Way visitaban su casa por lo general eran días de diversión total para Lily. 

\- Se supone... – Contestó Frank. Se apartó de la ventana y se sentó al lado de Cherry. Miles le ayudaba a Jamia a preparar la cena. Ya estaba preparada, por supuesto, pero le faltaban toques finales y Miles tenía alma Italiana a comparación de sus hermanas que sólo se dedicaban a hacer cosas tan ilógicas como jalarse de los cabellos y discutir sobre todo. Miles era más calmado. Le gustaba estar con Jamia cuando cocinaba, y le gustaba estar con Frank cuando escuchaba los acordes de la guitarra. Miles era un observador de campeonato. Era adorable. 

La espera para Frank terminó cuando escuchó el auto de Gerard. Era raro que supiera el sonido que hacía el carro de Gerard? Probablemente... pero ya estaba ahí y eso era lo único que importaba. Hacía milenios que no se veían. 

Tres meses, para ser exactos. 

Abrió la puerta y los recibió luciendo casual, escondiendo la inmensa felicidad que sentía su corazón, el cual sentía palpitando con fuerza contra su pecho. Parecía que quería salirse de su cuerpo para abrazar a Gerard personalmente y decirle lo mucho que se había acelerado por las noches cuando pensaba en él. 

Gerard sonrió y lo abrazó durante un segundo antes de recibir abrazos por parte de Lindsey y Bandit. Lindsey y Jamia jamás se habían enterado que lo que en el escenario era sólo un show más, en realidad tenía significado. 

No tenían idea que ambos habían estado esperando ese día con anticipación sólo para poder verse y comportarse como si no fueran más que amigos. Eran unos conformistas. Sabían que no podrían tocarse o besarse, pero la sola idea de que existiera un ‘Tal vez’ era suficiente para ambos. 

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Gerard y Frank salieron. Lindsey y Jamia estaban compartiendo tips de cocina y los niños jugaban. 

Hablaron sobre sus hijos, sobre sus vidas a kilómetros de distancia. Cada vez que intentaban acercarse uno de sus hijos aparecía para preguntar cosas como: ‘verdad que mis juguetes están más bonitos?’ ‘Papi, por qué la nieve cae del cielo?’ ‘Podemos comérnosla?’ 

Intentaron pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en sus necesidades por tocarse. Frank estaba demasiado nervioso como para decirle algo, y pasaron tantos minutos buenos sin mencionar nada sobre lo que sentían el uno por el otro que Frank creyó que Gerard se había olvidado de lo que había pasado entre ellos. 

Pensarlo le hizo doler el estomago. 

Se quedó serio y empezó a responder cosas como ‘Mm, ok, me he dado cuenta, enserio? No, no sé’. Considerar la idea de que Gerard había seguido con su vida había sido como si algo en Frank hubiera oprimido el botón de apagado. 

Gerard traía una bufanda y un gorro con pinos navideños. Frank en cambio estaba vestido con sus mejores ropas. 

‘Me olvidó’. Se repitió a sí mismo. Y tal como si eso hubiera significado una señal para Gerard, comenzó a alejarse. 

Frank se aterró. 

‘Me olvidó... me olvidó, me olvidó. Nunca fui alguien en su vida aparte de un compañero de banda. A quién engaño? Pasé años siendo su secreto. Pasé años odiándome por conformarme con eso, pero ahora quiero ser su secreto de nuevo. Por favor... no me olvides tan rápido. Por favor no me olvides’. 

Gerard volteó a verlo. 

El corazón de Frank se disparó. 

\- Q-qué? – Le preguntó Frank, nervioso. 

La sonrisa de Gerard desapareció. 

\- Soy tuyo. – Le confesó. No había felicidad en su rostro. Había dolor y una mueca en su rostro que constataba que no era fácil para Gerard decir eso. – Siempre lo fui. 

Frank tragó con fuerza. Qué significaba eso? Y por qué lo decía con amargura? Oh Dios. 

\- Tres meses es mucho tiempo, sabes... – Continuó Gerard. Miraba el suelo y negaba con su cabeza. – Pero trece años son... un montón de tiempo... desperdiciado... 

\- Gerard... – Dijo Frank. Por qué decía que habían desperdiciado el tiempo? – Por qué estás diciendo eso? No desperdiciamos el tiempo. Me gustó lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Aún me gusta. 

Gerard pareció incluso más dolido con eso. Frank no supo qué decir para arreglar todo. 

\- Qué tienes? – Le preguntó finalmente con un hilo de voz. Gerard intentó reír como si algo le hubiera resultado irónico. 

\- No tienes idea, verdad? – Frank no respondió. Podía sentir los copos de nieve caer en su cuerpo. Se abrigó con fuerza y negó con la cabeza, confundido y asustado. – Pensé que esto era lo correcto, pensé que podíamos... no sé, hacer nuestras cosas a espaldas de todos, pensé que podíamos fingir que nada pasaba entre nosotros... Y-yo... um, lo que intento decir es que... Frank, te eché de menos estos tres meses. 

\- Yo también. – Dijo Frank de inmediato. 

\- No entiendes. No fue sólo el hecho de extrañarte... fue como si... como si me hubieran arrancado algo del cuerpo. – Frank guardó silencio. – Para ti sigue siendo todo igual. Yo no soy como tú, Frank. 

\- Sé que no. 

\- Yo no puedo sentir algo por alguien y fingir que nada de esto existe. No puedo. 

\- Gerard... No podemos... tu sabes que no se puede. 

\- Lo sé. Sé que jamás podremos estar juntos, y lo entiendo, ya lo asumí. – Dijo y se echó a reír. – Pero no podemos por lo menos hablar sobre lo que sentimos? No podemos por primera vez no ser sarcásticos o pensar que estamos haciendo algo malo? No podemos simplemente... tomarnos de la mano? 

Frank sonrió y se acercó con calma hacia Gerard. 

\- Sí podemos. – Le confesó tomando sus manos. Los ojos de Gerard se aguaron y enseguida tomó el rostro de Frank para besarlo en los labios. 

Frank no lo detuvo. 

Entendía que de los dos Gerard era el más vulnerable. Entendía que necesitaba tiempo para poder resurgir de las cenizas como años atrás. Luego podría irse y ser narcisista de nuevo. Para Frank estaba bien así. 

\- Gracias. – Le dijo Gerard en un susurro. Frank se lamió los labios casi con miedo y se alejó sólo un paso. – Esto era lo que necesitaba. – Confesó con pena. – Ya podemos actuar como si tú no fueras una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Ya podemos actuar como si yo no estuviera enamorado de ti. 

\- Lo mismo digo. – Soltó Frank, sonriendo. Se acercó de nuevo para arreglarle la bufanda. Después le arregló el gorro y besó su nariz. – Yo también soy tuyo. Siempre lo he sido. Y siempre lo seré. 

Los copos de nieve seguían cayendo. 

Y Gerard y Frank seguían viviendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Otro OS que era parte de una serie que no pienso seguir así que.. meh. El título es por la canción de Imagine Dragons.


End file.
